


Sweet like birch syrup

by LadyRamora



Series: A Lord and His Dragoon [1]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at smut, Bottom Aymeric, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sass, This is the first porn I'm posting that I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: Aymeric is visited by our favorite Azure dragoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So, I wrote some porn for a special someone. And they said that I should post it, so here goes. I know I'm more of a fluff/angst-y person, so please forgive this attempt at porn.

Aymeric sits alone in his quarters, signing his name on parchment upon parchment. You would think that there would be less paperwork to do as the new leader of Ishgard. Alas, t'was not so. 

His hand cramps around his quill just thinking of the sizable stack he has left to do. He turns his chair to gaze longingly at his bed. Sweet blissful sleep. He rubs at his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

He looks up as a sudden breeze ruffles his neatly stacked papers. He glances to his window, unsurprised to find it pushed open. The chilly Ishgardian air seeping into his hearth warmed room. He makes a show of continuing his work even though he knew he would get little done now. "If you must use my window as a means of entrance, the least you could do is close it behind you." He says to his uninvited guest. There's silence before he feels another short breeze and then the sound of his window clicking shut. 

"Thank you," he says, eyes carefully glued to the parchment he was signing. There's a pause before he feels a presence hovering behind his chair. A pair of battle roughened hands settle on his shoulders. At first simply caressing the soft material of his undershirt. But then strong, elegant fingers are kneading into the bundled knot of muscle that made up his shoulders.

He groans lowly, fingers tightening around his quill and head dipping forward at the pleasurable pain of having his tense muscles massaged. "Hello to you-nnh!-too, Estinien." He breathes, voice almost a moan. 

"Lord Commander," Estinien replies, breath hot in Aymeric's ear. Then he chuckles, correcting himself. "Or perhaps Lord of lords would be a more appropriate way to address you."

"I have..! Nn.. told you many times, to merely call me by my name when we are like... this!"

Aymeric hisses out a startled breath as Estinien leans forward into the back oh his chair to slip his cold hands down the gape of the lord's undershirt. His wind chilled fingers smoothing over his pectorals to circle and flick over his hardening nipples. He gasps as Estinien licks a line up his throat to his pointed ear, mouth closing over the underside not covered by his black ear cuffs. His tongue swirls over the delicate flesh, tracing the edges of the black jewelry. Teeth scraping just barely before he trails down his throat with small, but intent nips of said teeth. Aymeric drops his quill to grip at his desk with eyes closed in pleasure, only to snap his eyes open in dismay as the Dragoon stops touching him abruptly.

"Estinien?" He asks, voice a tad unsteady. It wouldn't be the first time the dragoon had suddenly left him right in the middle of it. "Hnn," The other man grunts, revealing his place still behind him. Aymeric lets out a relieved breath, only to make a startled sound as his chair is heaved backwards. He grabs at the armrests, turning his head to watch the Dragoon as he comes to stand in front of his desk. Oh, he was disrobing. Where there would have been his new armor was now only bare flesh lit enticingly by the fire of Aymeric's hearth. 

His breeches are slung low on his hips, tight as sin. Even now Aymeric can see the bulge of the other man's interest straining against the loosened laces. He drags his eyes up from the sight, drinking in his muscular abdomen and the many scars that came from a life of adventuring and battling dragons besides. He is simply stunning, as he always is. It is as if the first time, every time. Aymeric cannot help but to gaze his fill. Much to the other mans disgruntle. 

"Must you stare like that every time?" Estinien grumbles, sitting on his desk and crossing his arms. Aymeric makes a disapproving noise in his throat, hearing the crinkle of his parchment under the other man's backside. He was like a cat in the way that he simply didn't care. Where he sat or what he sat upon. He tries to tug the wrinkled paper from under the other man's backside, leaning into the spread of his muscled thighs to do so. He tugs a stack free, but not without a few papers staying behind, well literally. Pinned under his behind.

He sighs dejectedly at the likely loss of those few papers, but only feeling mildly irked as the dragoon chuckles richly at his efforts. 

The feel of the other man's fingers on his jaw have him tilting his head back, swallowing with the realization of how close he is now to the dragoon. He is caged between those muscled thighs, one of those legs trapping him in his chair by resting on his armrest. Aymeric notes that his boots are gone as well, bare feet decidedly less intimidating as his toes flex and curl in the open air. 

The dragoon drags his thumb across the lord's lower lip, pressing into the plump flesh briefly before sliding his thumb over his teeth and into the wet heat of his mouth. His skin is still faintly cold, salty like flesh tends to be. Aymeric closes his lips around it, swirling his tongue over the pad of his finger and hallowing his cheeks as he sucks with intent. He stares up into Estinien's eyes, hands sidling up supple leather clad thighs. They faintly tremble under his touch, Estinien's mouth parted in panting breaths as he stares back at him. "You make promises." The dragoon tells him, voice rough with desire.

Aymeric drags his mouth away without breaking eye contact, the thumb sliding from his mouth with a slick sound. "All that I intend to keep," he replies in an even tone. 

He slides his hand up over the dragoon's abdomen, cupping his ribcage as he leans in to kiss a claw shaped scar. He moves to another, this one faintly resembling fanged teeth. He scrapes his own teeth along that one, lathing the puckered flesh with his tongue after. Estinien's hands curl in the locks of his hair, belly shivering under his attention. 

He trails hands and lips back towards the dragoon's hips. His hipbones jut deliciously over the leather breeches, and Aymeric cannot help but bite down on one of those tempting curves. Estinien's hands tighten in his hair, a soft hiss escaping his lips. 

He kisses the indention of his own teeth in apology, smiling into his line of kisses that lead to the laces keeping those sinful trousers closed. 

His own ungloved hands set to work on the already loosened laces without pause. Pulling the leather cords and peeling back the leather obstructing his view. He is surprised when Estinien's length springs free, no underthings beneath as he expected to be. "My, how careless of you. What if you had chafed?" He clucks his tongue, fingers dragging featherlight over the tip of his flushed arousal.

Estinien's hips twitch, his soft hiss an encouragement. He curls one hand around him, the other splayed across his left hip. He twists his wrist and pumps his hand a few times, just watching as the flesh in his hand flushed even darker and pulsed with need. He flicks out his tongue to taste the fluid beading at the tip, chuckling as Estinien makes a pleading sound low in his throat. 

"Aymeric," he groans, tugging gently at the dark tresses curled around his fingers. 

Aymeric smiles, "Yes, yes. As you wish,"and puts his mouth on him. He starts from the very top, keeping his lips firm until he pops over the edge of his tip, licking teasingly at the sensitive underside. Estinien makes a hitching sound in his throat, hips jerking with a barely controlled thrust. 

Aymeric scoots to the edge of his seat, both hands curling around Estinien's hips, massaging gently. He sinks down with his mouth until his nose brushes the neatly trimmed hairs of the dragoon's pubic hair. Then he pulls back to repeat the motion. This time he relaxes his throat completely, breathing through his nose as he swallows around him, fingers sinking into Estinien's hips as he does it. Again. And again.

He stares up at Estinien's flushed face. The dragoon staring down at him with a parted mouth, eyes dark with promise of things to come. 

Aymeric breathes deep, then proceeds to hum loudly. Estinien lets loose a curse, hands scrabbling to push Aymeric away, but Aymeric doesn't allow him. He hums and swallows, pulling back to suck on his sensitive head. He feels him pulse and twitch between his lips. Salty spendings coating his tongue and the back of his throat as he pulls that release out him. 

He offers his legs a lingering caress as he leans back in his chair, basking in the sight of Estinien in the throes of afterglow. Shivering and flushed, bangs shadowing his eyes as his chest expands and retracts with his rapid panting breaths. He is lovely.

Aymeric blinks as the dragoon abruptly stands, stepping between the spread of the lord's legs and falling to his knees. Aymeric rests a hand on his when he reaches for the lacings of his breeches. "You do not have to," he says, brushing his thumb over the backs of his knuckles.

Estinien sniffs, yanking at his laces. "Do not deign to tell me. I do as I wish!" He tugs as the waist of his trousers, forcing Aymeric to arch his hips so he can pull them over his hips and knees, to be carelessly tossed aside. His smallclothes are given the same treatment, tossed over the dragoon's shoulder without a thought. He is left only clad in his undershirt, completely bare from the waist down. 

The Lord rolls his eyes, feeling fond and exasperated at the same time. He lets out a startled sound as Estinien pulls him forward by the backs of his knees, parting his legs as wide as his chair will allow as he settles between Aymeric's thighs. 

Estinien lifts the lord's leg, sinking his teeth into the inner part if his thigh. Leaving a trail of bites from his knee towards his groin. He licks a path up from the inside of his thigh, skipping over his prominent need as he pushes his shirt up, uncovering more skin for his mouth to lay claim to. Aymeric leans forward as he tugs his shirt over his head, hair falling messily as he lifts it over his ears. His shirt is tossed away like the rest of his attire. 

His aching desire is squashed between their bellies, Estinien intent on sucking marks into his neck. Leaving bite marks on the ball of his shoulder, bright blooming bruises across his chest left by his lips. He only gentles when he comes across a scar. Kisses light as butterfly wings as he explores every inch of Aymeric's chest. 

Aymeric combs his fingers through the loose strands of Estinien's hair where they fall to rest on his back. "What has gotten into you today?" He chuckles, fingering silken strands as he rests his head on his hand, elbow propped up on his armrest.

Estinien pauses briefly, but does not reply. Simply sinking to his knees once more to finish what he started. Aymeric smiles serenely, staring down at him. "Did you, perchance, miss me?" 

Estinien swallows him down without warning, making Aymeric jolt in surprised pleasure. "Hnng! I'll...! Take that as a yes?" He gasps, gripping his armrests tight as Estinien shows him no mercy. Using every trick he knew that made Aymeric's toes curl. 

It's over in no time at all. Estinien licking at his lips like a large jungle cat cleaning his whiskers. Aymeric is boneless in his chair, head tilted back as he tries to catch his breath. 

"What are you doing?" He laughs, as Estinien hooks his arms under his legs and around his back, lifting him from his chair and carrying him in the direction of his bed. 

He had just relaxed into his hold when Estinien tosses him onto the bed. Aymeric lands on the bed with the air knocked out of him in a loud huff. He lays stunned on his belly for a moment, turning his head to find Estinien had already kicked off his breeches, now fully nude. He stalks toward the bed, crawling on hands and knees to cage Aymeric in from behind.

"That was very rude," Aymeric admonishes him, frowning. Estinien grunts in reply, offering no apology. He ducks his head to kiss down Aymeric's back, biting and licking as he did before. His hands stroking in a soothing fashion across his back. 

Aymeric pillows his head on his arms, humming. "I'll forgive you if you keep doing that." Estinien snorts out a laugh, digging his fingers into Aymeric's sore back. Massaging away his aches and pains. 

"I have much in mind other than this," he says, sliding his hands over the muscular roundness of Aymeric's backside. Aymeric smiles into his arms, "Oh?" 

Estinien chuckles darkly, flicking the clasp on the lubricant he had lifted from Aymeric's drawer. He coats one finger, then two. Tilting the container so it drips over the lip to land on Aymeric's backside. The Lord jumps at the cold sensation, hissing through his teeth. 

Estinien spreads one of Aymeric's cheeks to the side with his thumb, circling one lubricated finger over the furl of his hole. Dripping more lubricant from the container to pool around his probing finger. Aymeric clenches his hands in the sheets of his bed, a shiver traveling down his spine. He presses his hips into the bed, wiggling for more friction from both ends. 

He breathes out a shallow moan as Estinien sinks a finger inside of him. One. Then two. Scissoring and curling his fingers in a way that made Aymeric's skin prickle. Calves clenching along with his curling toes.

He moans outright as Estinien wiggles a hand under his belly, stroking him with a lubricant slick hand. Three fingers inside of him now. Stretching and twisting. Suddenly four. Aymeric whimpers into the bed under his face. "Estinien, please. "

The fingers slip free, more lubricant dripping onto his skin. Then something larger pressing into him. Hard and smooth. Hot inside of him. But too slow.

Aymeric rolls over to sit up, sending Estinien sprawling onto the bed to land on his back. The lord grabs at his hands, pinning them to the bed with one hand around his wrists. The other grabbing hold of his length, lining him up and sinking down in hardly a breath. He moans out, head thrown back in pleasure.

Estinien stares up at him with a smirk on his face, eyes glittering in the warm light. 

"Well?" He grins, voice a deep purr. "Take what you want."

Aymeric narrows his eyes, arms caging around the other man's head as he lifts his hips. Staring into his eyes as he lowers back down. 

Estinien's teasing grin falters as Aymeric clenches around him, hands grabbing hold of his hips. A low curse spilling from his lips. 

"I have. And I will continue to do so," Aymeric tells him, grinding down into him. 

Estinien pulls himself up, hands cupping Aymeric's thighs as he thrusts up with his hips. They lock eyes, both unwilling to back down. "Now that I have you, I do not intend to let you go." Aymeric says, wrapping his arms around him. 

Estinien smiles crookedly, chuckling. "You fool, it is you who a has been caught." 

Aymeric smiles, leaning in for a kiss. Estinien meets him half way, still chuckling.

He gently maneuvers them back down to the bed, hovering over Aymeric. He throws the dark haired man's knees over his shoulders, this position affording him better control.

Aymeric arches a brow. "Well, do you intend to keep me all night?"

Estinien gives a sharp smile. "Indeed, Lord Commander. I intend to make you scream." 

He pulls back, thrusting his hips forward with such force that their skin connects in a sharp slap. Aymeric cries out, hands grasping the sheets. "Better?" Estinien drawls.

Aymeric narrows his eyes, clenching down so hard that Estinien's eyes widen. "Much."

The both of them start up at once. Estinien unrelenting. Aymeric giving his own in return. 

Still, Aymeric is the first to finish. Estinien sees to it, his hand curling around him and pumping with merciless efficiency. Aymeric bites his own hand to stop from crying out. 

Estinien follows shortly after, falling beside him in the bed and rolling on to his back. Aymeric turns to rest against his side, smiling. "You didn't scream." Estinien says a tad grumpily. Aymeric grins impishly, "I may admit to some cheating on my part." 

Estinien huffs, turning to hover over him. He leans down, kissing him soundly. His expression is grave when he pulls away to meet his gaze. "Then I must continue until you do so." 

Aymeric blinks, regretting his decision already. "Ah, there really is no need.."

Estinien interrupts, shaking his head with a strange glint in his eye. "But Lord Commander, I always keep my word." He then falls upon him, showing no mercy. 

Aymeric spends the rest of the night calling out his name, for no reprieve.

Estinien is gone when he wakes the next morning. No note, merely a cup of steaming tea and a fresh bottle of birch syrup sitting on his night stand. Aymeric picks up the bottle, turning it in his hands. 

"So that was why he was here," He shakes his head with a smile, stirring syrup into his tea. "What a ridiculous man."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh. There's no going back! I've finally posted porn! OTL 
> 
> I have more written, so this will probably become a series. At this rate, you guys should probably look forward to Haurchefant porn, too. /coughs.
> 
> Anyways... Hope you enjoyed it! XD


End file.
